Nicolette Whitlock, Sister of Jasper
by Nicolette-Whitlock
Summary: This story is being re-vamped. Haha. Get it. Revamped?
1. Chapter 1

Nici Whitlock

Chapter one: Why me?

Nici's POV

I was walking down the road, on my way to school. It was my first day. I had been pushed from orphanage to orphanage. Why me? It wasn't the fault of anyone's but my own. I had a bad attitude in the opinion of allot of people. I used to have a kind disposition. I was happy, and loved everything. But then my brother, who was in the military went missing. I was out one night, mourning his death, when I had been attacked by a vampire. And now I was one. I was from the time of the civil war.

So, I was walking a few miles from my **new** orphanage to the town of Forks, Washington. I was a junior, for the hundredth time. Actually, I wasn't really counting. I had no idea how many times I'd been a junior. School sucked, and I got into **allot **of trouble. I walked calmly towards the school. I could have run the three miles there, but decided not to.

I went to the office and got my schedule. I got it. First class, Algebra2. I walked in as the bell rang, and sat down, hoping not to be noticed. I was successful. Hoorah for me. A girl with long brown hair walked in. She…smelled different than other humans. Her scent was mouthwatering actually. I held my breath as she sat down next to me. The teacher told us what we were supposed to do, and I set to work doing it. I finished quickly, and put my math away. I started reading a book I had in my bag. It was one of the few things I owned.

---------------------------------------------------------

The day went smoothly, it was time for lunch. I didn't eat of course, but I still had to buy the food and make a show of it. I got fries and a burger. Then sat down alone at an empty table. I poked my food around a bit. I group of people walked in. There was a blonde girl, a black-haired girl, a boy with bronze colored hair, a strong buff looking kid with brown hair, and- who was that?

He looked so much like…like…like Jasper. But I had to be wrong. Jasper had gone missing during the civil war. They all sat down at a table, and the brown haired girl from earlier sat down with them. Her scent was _still intoxicating. Humans really weren't meant to smell that good!_

_I continued to stare at the people at the table, until the blond girl looked at me, and pointed me out to the others. They all looked at me. I looked away quickly. _

_Jasper's POV_

_There was a girl who had been looking at us. She looked allot like…..like…..hmmmm……..I couldn't quite place my finger on it. But I knew her from somewhere. I stared at her, until Alice shook my arm slightly. I looked down at Alice smiling. She smiled back. Who was the mysterious girl? Why was she sitting alone? People usually swarmed new students around here. Her emotions were…mixed. Happy, angry, depressed, confused. And there was one other thing about her that I could tell. She was a vampire. _

_------------------------_

_So what did you guys think? I am really trying my best! Is it too short? I think the other chapter is a little longer. This is my first fan fiction. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Ah crap!

**OMG OMG!!! I didn't think this would take off like this! I feel so great after reading the reveiws I got!! I was going to wait a few days to post another chapter, But i'll do it now (I have all the way to chapter four typed already!) Enjoy!**

------------------------

Chapter 2 : "Ah crap"

Nici's POV

Something was going on…..and then it hit me. He was a vampire! The bond with the curly hair that reminded me so much of…….of my beloved brother. Wait….Everyone at that table except the girl with brown hair was a vampire. Oh GREAT. Well, they were bound to figure me out for what I was. I looked away, and then threw my food away, and walked out of the cafeteria swiftly. I grabbed my bag, and left, do fast, that I wasn't noticed. Sure, there would be hell to pay when I got back to the Orphanage, but I'd live. Or not, since I was technically dead already. My face grew mournful as that thought crossed my mind. I was dead.

I sighed, and walked into the forest, hungry. I really needed to hunt. I hadn't had a chance since I was moved to this newer orphanage. Kind of depressing place. Abusive actually. The woman who ran the orphanage was quite dreadful. She usually got drunk, abused the children, and blamed them for all things going wrong. She'd blame them for the bills not being paid, she'd blame them her boyfriend breaking up with her, for the poor condition of the house. Hell, she's even blamed them for being alive. It was unfair. How could she just judge them like that? Or, well, now that "them" was "us" I was included in her daily verbal and physical abuse, like all the rest of them. How could she judge us so easily? She didn't know who we were before our parents died, or abandoned us. She didn't realize we had emotions too.

I looked back on my past, on my family, after Jasper had left us. The night we got the news he was missing. Papa had just gotten the mail. He started reading a letter out loud.

The letter read:

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,

We are sad to tell you, your son, Jasper Whitlock, had been missing for 6 months. There is not any hope that we will find him alive. We will be sending back-"

That's when papa stopped reading, and sent me to my room. Jasper was dead and gone. I knew from experience. My big brother, gone. I cried quietly into my pillow. I heard mama and papa fighting. "I should go comfort her" mama was saying. And then papa snapped at her. "She doesn't need COMFORTING! She needs to get over it herself. Death happens in war. She should have expected it when he first said he was going!" so I cried quietly into my pillow, and tried to get over it.

-End flashback-

A few weeks later, there was a memorial service. And I cried. When we got home, papa turned me over his knee, and beat me. He said I couldn't show emotion. Because emotion was weakness. From that moment I held in all tears, sadness, and joy. Anger was all I had. Why had Jasper been killed? What had he done wrong?

I never cried, or smiled. My face was always straight, emotionless. Emotions were a waste of my time. I breathed deeply, as I walked through the forest. Hunting. I needed to focus on hunting. I saw a deer. It looked large enough to satisfy my thirst for a while. I stalked it. I tackled it and drained it easily. I stood, and dusted myself off. I was surrounded by 3 guys. They suddenly morphed into wolves. "ah crap" I muttered.

----------------------

**Ok, so hopefully this provided a little insight to why Nici is so hard, cruel and emotionless...and if you havn't figured out that thats what she is....you'll find out doon enough! PLEASE REVEIW GUYS!! IT MAKES ME SMILE!!!! (I dont smile often)**


	3. Who in the bloody hell are the Cullens?

Ok, this is my longest chapter so far. Next one will be a bit shorter I think....I hope you like it!

-----------------------

Chapter 3: Who in the bloody hell are the Cullens!?

The first wolf tackled me. I was too stupid to run! Actually, I was just frozen in place by fear. The second one bit down on my leg hard. I did not cry out in pain though I felt I should. The third one was about to attack, but stopped.

I could tell a conversation was taking place. The first and third wolves stalked away, but came back in human form. "Tell me leech, do you know who's land this is?" The first said. "No, I have no idea" I said sarcastically. It was obvious now, that this was their land. The second one, still in wolf form, bit down a second time on my leg. I cringed this time. But once again, I did not cry out. Pain was the weakness leaving your body. If I showed I was in pain, I showed weakness.

"Jacob, please! We cant hurt her! She didn't know who's land it was! I bet she has no idea about the treaty." "What is your name" the one called Jacob questioned me. "Nicolette Whitlock" I spat him in my southern accent. "But you can call me Nici"

Jacob addressed the were who had spoken in my defense "Seth, if we don't kill this parasite, exactly what are we going to do with it?" Seth started to say something, then I cut him off. "Hey, in my defense, I AM NOT A PARASITE!!!! I don't kill my prey slowly while living off their blood! I-" Jacob put his hand quickly over my mouth. "Say another word and we kill you now" he growled. I licked his hand. He jumped back. "Lets just kill her now" he growled. Seth interjected. "we could hand her over to the Cullens" he said hopefully. "Now, why would we want to torture the Cullens? What did they ever do to us?" a female voice said. I saw her. The wolf gave her a look. "Oh, yeah, ok I see your point."

My eyes widened. "Who in the bloody hell are the Cullens?!" I was slapped hard across the face, by Jacob. That hurt. I glared. "Shut up bloodsucker" he said. "I didn't say anything you stupid Mu-" I was thrown against a tree. "How do we "Hand her over to the Cullens" exactly Seth? He asked. "Just throw her over the border" Seth said. Whatever. I'd just run. Easily. Moronic wolves.

They dragged me to a clearing. I saw a few people. 2 of them…I had seen at school. Great. So I was late getting back to the orphanage. Great, just freaking WONDERFUL. Leah whistled, and then I was tossed into the clearing. The other vampires looked in my direction, as the wolves ran. I cringed as I hit the ground, but tried to get up and run immediately. I slipped on the wet grass. The blonde girl, and the dark haired boy from school were there with a man who looked a little older. 24-26 maybe. But he was a vampire as well. The older one was at my side immediately. I cringed in pain again. Pain was weakness. I must stop showing I had it. I finally looked down at my leg. It was a mess. I looked away.

"What happened?" the older vampire asked. "None of your business" I growled, low and angry. "Calm down" he said, his eyes burning with compassion. He looked at my leg. "You need to have that treated" he said. I started scooting away. "No. No way. nah uh. I'm already late. If I don't get back soon I'm-" he cut me off. "I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Carlisle Cullen, and you are?" he asked. "Nicolette Whitlock" I said in my southern accent. "Whitlock?" he asked. "That what I said, I mean GOD were you even listening??!" I was irritated. His face relaxed.

"Emmett, pick her up, and carry her to the house please." he said. "No, Emmett, I have a better plan. DON'T TOUCH ME IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR FACE" I growled. The blonde girl glared at me. "Carlisle, she goes to our school. She's new…there are rumors that….." The blonde girl said. "Yes Rosalie? What are these rumors?" Carlisle asked her.

"She's from that orphanage, a few miles out of town. She's been sent from orphanage to orphanage, because none of them can handle her" Rosalie said smugly. I glared. "Is this true?" Carlisle asked. "So what if it is!" I snapped at him.

"If it is so, than we should get you fixed up, and back, before you get into too much trouble" he said. He motioned, and Emmett lifted me up, and started running. About 11 minutes later, we arrived at a large house in a clearing. Carlisle took me from Emmett's hands, and carried me to some office-like room. He sat me down on a couch, then started putting things on my leg. I closed my eyes. "Just stop, your wasting your time" I muttered. He sighed. 'You were on reservation land. You cant hunt there, they will hurt you. If you would like to go hunting, you could come with us sometime" I snapped. "And how in the hell was I supposed to know it was specifically owned by a bunch of jerky werewolves!?" I growled.

He finished wrapping up my leg, and left the room. He came back a few minutes later. "I have called the place you are staying" he started off. I hated that place, so very much. "And Roxie knows you will be late. I would like to talk with you before I take you back" he said. I glared. "When were you turned?" he asked. "Sometime during the civil war" I muttered. "Yes, about that…" he said. "what about it?!" I questioned loudly. "Calm yourself" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I knocked his arm away.

"I repeat my question. WHAT ABOUT IT!?" I stated, angrily. "You have the same last name as someone here…used to have, before he became one of us" He said. I held my breath. "And? It was a common name back then" I said. It was a lie. Not many people had that last name. He sighed. 'I think we both know that is a lie Nicolette." he stated. I looked away. "So what?" I said. " I don't think it is very polite to lie to someone who just helped you" He said. I cringed, he was right. He nodded.

"I'm sorry I lied" I mumbled. He smiled. "Forgiven" he said. He looked at the clock on the wall. "I think we'd better get you back" he said.

---------------------------

So what did you think!? Please tell me. I dont mind negitive comments...then again I've not gotten on yet!! YAY ME!!! I probably just jinxed it! I'll bee getting tons of negitive comments now!!! LOL. Reveiw please!!


	4. All I had left of him

Amber here! Ok, as to what Mavin said. Sorry to disapoint you, but Carlisle isn't going to "hurry up and tell her" She and Jasper will have to figure it out for themselves! And they will.....in chapter six likely.....so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Its kinda depressing...BUT ONLY A LITTLE!!! But dont skip it because its a little sad! DONT DO IT!!!

--------------------

Chapter 4: All I had left of him

Carlisle helped me into his car. It was a nice car.

"When exactly were you turned……you look 15 or 16, normally a fifteen year old girl would not be wandering around at night. And I highly doubt the vampire that turned you would attack you in the middle of the day, while there were people around to see it" Carlisle said as he started the engine.

"I was walking around…..on my way to my brother's memorial site." Then I glared. "And why am I even telling you any of this, its none of your business!"

He sighed. "So it was evening then?" he asked.

"YES" I said through my teeth, my mouth was clamped shut.

"Why couldn't you go visit the memorial in the day?"

"Because my father told me not to. Because it would only make my emotions show, and I would be showing a weakness"

"So, you disobeyed your father…and then-"

"And then I got turned into a vampire, possibly as a punishment. Just shut up already ok!?"

"I didn't mean it like that, and showing your emotions**, is not **a weakness"

"Yes, it is. Leave me alone!" I snapped.

He pulled up in front of the orphanage, and then helped me out. "Thanks, bye" I said, in a low dark voice. He followed after me, and knocked on the door, Roxie flung it open quickly. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I thought something had happened to you!" she said in a worried tone, while growling in my ear "You're in allot of trouble kid"

"Thank you so much for returning her Doctor Cullen" she smiling. "It was no trouble. I will see you around Nicolette?" he said. "Sure, why not" I said, and looked away.

As soon as Roxie saw Carlisle's car leave, she grabbed me by the ear, and pulled hard. She led me to the kitchen, the sat down on a bar stool. She flipped me quickly over her knee. I tried to fight her, but if I showed my true strength, she'd freak out. She beat me, 20 times, then set me up. I was standing now. She glared at me. "Go to your room, no dinner!" I obeyed quickly, and closed my door. I layed down on my stomach. My backside hurt. Not as badly as when my father had done it, so many times before. And yes, I was a vampire, but it still hurt!

I sat quietly, reading. I was bored and in pain. This was one of the times I wished I could sleep. I pulled out my homework and did it. I finished, and started practicing my cello. I composed a song. A sad one, like most of my music, it showed my emotions.

--------------4 hours later------------

I layed in my bed, looking at a very old photograph. It was a photo of me when I was nine, sitting on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper was 15, and I was smiling. The photo was black and white, and very faded. My roommate walked in, and saw the photo, she took it quickly, and ran. "ROXIE ROXIE!! NICI HAS A PHOTO!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. I tore after her. "Give it back!" I screamed. Roxie took the photo.

'Well, well, well, what do we have _here?" she said curiously. "give it back" I pleaded. "Why should I? You've been a very bad child. I think I'll keep this photo" she said, and placed it in her pocket. "No please, it all I have left!" I begged. "No please, its all I have left!" she mimicked, then hit me across the face. "I don't want to see you any more tonight" she growled. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. "All I had left of him" I said quietly. _

-----------

So what did yall think!? As I'm sure you guys may or may not know, I like to keep ahead of you guys. And what I mean by that, is that I like to make sure that I ALWAYS have a chapter to post, so I have chapter 5 now typed. But I need your help! When Jasper and Nici figure it out, do you want Nici to FINALLY have an emotional break down, or stay a dark negitive jerk!? Cus I could go either way!

So VOTE!! Vote for either: Emotional break down or NO emotional break down! I will decide one day after I post the fifth chapter!


	5. Author's note! Read it!

**Author's note:**

**O, so I've had a couple of questions about some things in the story:**

**what is roxie? humans would break their hands if they hit a vampire. only something supernaturally strong could injure a vampire. i'm still wondering why a vampire would be in an orphanage if she was turned during the civil war. i hope you have good explanations. bring on the breakdown lol. -Mavin**

**Hmmmm……goooooood question. I'll have to write more into that! She's in an orphanage because she was wandering around in like….2007, and was caught by the police. She refused to give them information, and she looked young. They sent her to an orphanage, end of story.**

**ps. why'd they take the picture from her, i mean i was in an orphange until a week ago and i never got anything taken away, and i stayed out late all the time. -emma **

**Well Emma, Roxie is a total…..wait how old are you…?? Can you handle cus words? Never mind. I'll just say it happened because Roxie is totally mean and cruel, and she loves to watch people suffer! **

**I think I'll probably end up posting the emotional break down. Most everyone is saying they want to see it! Unless more votes come in for an angry dark Nici come in…..nne have yet! XD. I already have it typed either way! I hope you guys keep enjoying my story, and I'll keep writing. Today is Thursday, on Saturday, I will be going home. So I'll be posting my chapters less often, you see, its hard to type up a good story, or even concentrate at my house (I'm at my mom's parents house right now) because it is not GARUNTEED that I will get a turn every day at my home.**

…**..this is a longer author's note then I thought it would be! **

**-Wishing peace and tranquility to my readers**

**-Amber C. F. **


	6. Neverunderestimate stupid humans

Chapter five: Never underestimate stupid humans in large groups.

I layed in bed later that evening. It was 10:00 o'clock. I looked up, my roommate had the top bunk. "Hey, Lila. You awake?" I asked. "I am now" she grumbled, "So what do ya want?!" she finished. My face stayed dark and hollow. "I just wanted to tell you I hate you" I said. She laughed. "I hate you too Nici, I hate you too."

---------------------------------

The next morning, I had made everyone breakfast…it was one of my chores. I sat down on the couch to watch the news until it was time for me to go. Roxie walked in. She was smoking, but her cigarette was almost gone. She lit it up, and then put it out on my arm. I made no movement at all. She glared.

I started walking to school. "I just have to get that picture back. It's the only thing left I have my brother….the only thing I have left. Maybe I could sneak into her room while she was out at the bar…..her trips there are becoming more and more frequent" I thought to myself.

A white Jeep Wrangler was coming down the road, I looked closely at the driver. That Emmett person that had carried me back to his house. And to my irritation, his "girl friend" Rosalie. "Greeeeaaaaatttt" I thought sarcastically. I hoped he'd just continue to drive, but oh no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let me alone to walk in my misery. Nope, that was **completely impossible **for him. He pulled up beside me, and looked down.

"Get in" he said.

"why would I do that?"

He sighed. "Carlisle doesn't want you walking that much on that leg, so get in."

"That's a really stupid reason" I replied darkly.

"Ok, how about…if you don't get in right now, then I'll call Carlisle and see what he says. He'll probably come down here, and be mad at you"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not afraid of your darling foster father of the sixteenth century" I said, and started walking again.

The girl known as Rosalie, jumped out of the front seat of the jeep, walked over to me, and picked me up by my throat. She walked to the Jeep, and opened one of the back doors. She let go of my throat, when I was sitting in that back. She jumped back in the front. "Buckle up" she shot a glare at me. Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie and I both glared at him and he shut up. ---------------------------We pulled up to the school, and he parked. He got out, and came to my door. "Here, let me help-" I jumped out from the top, and immediately regretted the decision. The pain in my flared up.

Emmett bent down to help me up. When he did so, he messed with the sleeve on my shirt. He saw the burn from the cigarette. "what happened??" he asked. "Nothing" I lied. He held a firm grip on my arm. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he said more firmly. "Its nothing I cant handle, so just back off" I said, and pulled away from him. I walked to my first class, and sat down. I started working quietly.

--------------------------------

The first few of hours slowly, but it was finally time for lunch. I walked out into the courtyard. I was alone….for a little while. A couple of guys and a few girls walked up to me. They looked…scary. "Hey kid. What's up?" One asked, as one of the girls grabbed my throat. Damn it! Could I never have peace??? " I don't want to cause any trouble" I said. The group smirked. "So why are the Cullens interested in you, you're just an ugly stupid orphan. Did your parents give you up because you were so ugly?" I glared. "You're the ugly ones. Your manners SUCK." I said, accidentally letting my southern accent out.

"awww……the cute little southern girl. She's a redneck! That's why her parents gave her up! Because they couldn't afford to feed her!" they all laughed at that remark. But I didn't. My glare deepened. "Hey, lets show this mouthy little red-neck some of OUR hospitality" One laughed. I tried to get away, but was tackled. I squirmed and try to escape from them. They only tightened their grips. They brought me into the school, and pushed me into a locker. They spun the combination lock so I couldn't get out. I sighed. I couldn't very well bust through it….well……I could, but it probably wouldn't be the best choice. For one thing I'd be in BIG trouble. I heard a sound. Someone was coming down the hall. I banged on the locker. "Hey! Hey someone open this damned locker!" I said loudly. There was a sound, and then I fell face first out of the locker, onto the ground. A pixie-looking girl bent down and helped me up.

"You must be Nici. I'm Alice….Emmett's foster sister" she smiled.

"I knew you'd be here" she said.

"And how'd ya know that?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I had a vision" she beamed brighter. "Come on, You're going to sit with us!" she looked very happy. I

followed. "Well…I learned one thing from this experience" I said.

"what was that?" she said, not turning around.

"never underestimate stupid humans in large groups. They're dangerous" I said, so only she and I could hear. She laughed.

-----------------------

**And so the author (THATS ME!!!) anticipates lots of votes to see if Nici will have an emotional break down or not!! VOTE POEPLE VOTE!!! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!!!!**


	7. Cigarette burns & a family reunion

OK, so some of you want to know how she got jumped by humans. For one thing, she wasn't expecting it! And another thing, she doesn't usually fight back. she hates to see people get hurt. So if she gets hurt, so others don't have to, she's cool with it. And as for Roxie...all I will reveal at the moment is that she is not COMPLETELY human! Some of you...or maybe just one of you....say that she acts too human! Well, you're kinda right. Hmmm. I'm really going to have to work on that! But in this chapter......she's a little off. And...I'll try to make her seem more, non-human-y. Thanks for your criticism. Ans yeah, I'm serious about that last line. THANKS!!!!

Chapter 6:

Jasper's POV:

Alice had had a vision of the girl being jumped by a group of people, and shoved into a locker. She went off to find the strange girl that I somehow knew. I didn't know how I knew her…I just **did.**

Alice appeared with said girl shortly. They both sat down. She saw me staring at her, then looked away. Emmett smirked at the look on my face, and snapped his fingers in it. "Snap out of it Jazz." he said. I looked away from her, and started poking my food, bored. "Ok, so for those of you who DON'T know, this is Nicolette. She's going to eat with us from now on" Alice said. "Nici" I said. "Please just call me Nici" "Ok, Nici. So this is Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper" Alice said. "And of course you already know I', Alice"

Nici's POV:

"Ok, Nici, so are you going to tell us how you got a cigarette burn on your arm or am I going to have to force it out of you" Emmett said.

But at the name of Jasper. I froze.

"What is your last name?" Jasper asked.

"Whitlock" I said instantly. "Nicolette Katrina Whitlock" I said my full name.

Emmett sighed. "Ok, so now we went through introductions. HOW DID YOU GET A CIGARETTE BURN ON YOUR ARM??" Emmett cut in.

My eyes widened. "One, how do know it's a cigarette burn. I could have just spilled hot grease on it. And two, can you PLEASE not say that so damned loud!?" I said in an angry whisper.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. I won't say it so loud. And how I KNOW it's a cigarette burn? And not that you spilled a little hot grease? Because you would have simply told me that, and not tried to run away." he said simply.

Well that sure shut me up.

"Can I talk to you…alone please Nici?" Jasper said.

"Yes" I said instantly. "Anything to get away from nosey over here" I jabbed my finger at Emmett. Edward smirked. Emmett just sighed.

I followed Jasper out into the hallway. "Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" I said, looking into his familiar face. He looked so much like Jasper, just a little paler. Looking into his eyes was crushing me. I looked away. "I know you from somewhere. But I can't place my finger on it" he said, his tone soft. "And I, you. However, I do know where I know you from. I'm not sure its possible though" I murmured. "Where from?" he asked. "I cant believe you don't know. Think Jasper. Think. My last name" I said, coldly.

Jasper's POV:

And then it hit me like a bolt of lightning. "Nic?" I said. She looked the same, but older, and paler. And the fervent smile she usually wore, wasn't there. Her eyes were like ice, cold and hard. Her lips weren't curved upwards or down wards. They were straight. And then she melted, and leaned against me. She sobbed dryly. "Jasper…I…I..I thought I lost you" she said. I had abandoned her to the cruelty of our father. I hugged her. "I'm so sorry Nici. I didn't mean to leave you all alone. I didn't mean to." I said. She looked angry now. "My life has been hell jasper! Hell! I hate my life! It sucks! Do you have any idea what I have to endure every day!? Do you have ANY idea! She looked so sad. Then she started to sob, with no tears. I tried to calm her anger, and it worked. But I could not make her emotional pain dissipate. So, she continued to sob dryly into my chest.

-----------------------

After 20 minutes, she stopped sobbing. 'Lets just get away Jasper. Please, just for a little while?" she begged. I hugged her tighter, then smirked. "You mean you want to ditch school for the rest of the day?" I said in a fake horrified tone. She grinned. "Yep" she looked happy. Probably the first smile she had smiled in years. "Then what are we waiting for?" I said, and we left the building so fast we were not noticed. Sure, Carlisle would be slightly angry with me for ditching and not even calling first, but I'd take care of that when the time came.

We walked into the forest. I got her on my back, and climbed a tree. Normally she could have climbed on her own, but her leg was messed up, so I wasn't going to let her. She could fall. So we sat up in the tree, watching the movements of the forest below. Chipmunks, squirrels, deer, and the occasional coyote wandered through. It was nice, just to sit here, carefree. The sun was fading slightly. Probably just the clouds covering it. Too bad the calm wouldn't last.

My cell phone rang, and I felt Nici fill with fear. I calmed her before answering. I answered, braced for anger I could feel from the other end. It was Carlisle. "Jasper" he said. "Yes?" I asked. His soft tone hardened. "Where are you?? Why did you cut class for the last half of the day?? Do you KNOW what time it is?? Where is Nicolette??" He said in a rush. "I'm sitting in a tree. I cut class because I wanted to spend time with my younger sister I haven't seen in more than one hundred years. No, I really don't have ANY idea what time it is right now. Nicolette is sitting in the tree with me, because as I am hoping you have figured out by my last answers, she is my sister, who I have not seen in a VERY long time." I answered each question.

I could hear his sigh from the other end. "It's 6:17pm. Please get back to the house, with Nicolette. I need to examine her leg again, and apparently a burn on her arm" he said. "Yes sir" I said, and hung up. I looked at Nici sadly. "I guess we have to go now" I said, and got her onto my back. I got us out of the tree and headed towards the house.

-------------------------

I decided not to wait for anymore votes. Cus everyone who has voted (And there have been QUITE allot!) has said they want an emotional break down! I know it wasn't EXACTLY the EXPLOSION of emotions you guys probably wanted to see.....sorry! I'm trying, I really am. Please review!


	8. Patience is a virtue

My gosh!!! You guys are posting reviews and asking for more faster than I can type a new chapter!!!! That is NOT a bad thing!!! I look forward to sitting down on this computer after a day of running around to help my grand parents! You guys make me so happy. SO thank you ALL for reviewing! And thank you all for being so freaking awesome!!!!!! And yes, Mavin things are going to get ALLOT more interesting now that the Whitlock sibs are together again!

----------------

Chapter 7: Patience is a virtue

Nici's POV:

"Where are we going Jazz?" I asked. He sighed. "Carlisle wants to look at your leg again." he said simply. "Oh great, Dr. Fang again" I muttered. He stopped moving. He set me down on a stump, and then bent down to look me straight in the eyes. "Nici. I don't like your attitude. Carlisle is a great man, and he only wants to help you. You seem to fight it every step of the way. Just behave, ok?" I didn't look up. I was content feeling irritation and anger towards Carlisle's empathy towards me. He didn't understand me. And I didn't need his help!

A sudden pang of guilt hit me. (Jasper's doing of course!) I felt bad for what I had said and thought. Jasper's eyes met mine. "Now, I think its time we get back to the house" he said, and lifted me up onto his back again. He took off.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the huge house. I still couldn't get over how big it was. Jasper brought me into the house. Carlisle stood waiting He had a slightly irritated look in his eyes. "The office" he said to jasper, who nodded. He walked up some stairs with me on his back, and into the office I had been in once before. He sat me down on the couch, and made to sit next to me. But Carlisle gave him a stern look. "Jasper, please leave the room. We can talk about this later" he said calmly. Jasper obeyed. WHY? Why did he leave me here with Carlisle?

Carlisle sat down, next to me. "Nicolette, give me your arm" he said. I gave him my left arm. He looked at me, his eyes stern, but calm. "The other arm please Nici. Do not be difficult" I closed my eyes, as his hands grasped my upper right arm. He pulled my sleeve up, and saw the small cigarette burn. "who did this to you?" he asked. I was about to reply the same way I had replied to Emmett, but he stopped me. "And I don't want to hear the lie you told Emmett" he told me.

"Its just a cigarette burn ok…its not that bad…." I mumbled, my head hanging. He lifted my chin with his hand. "Who did this to you?" he asked. I didn't want to answer. "me" I lied. He frowned. "Please Nici. I want to help you. Do not lie to me" His gaze was soft. "Roxie did it…she was mad or something…..I dunno" I mumbled. He smiled…sort of. "Thank you for being honest" he said. He got off the couch. "Put your leg up, I need to remove the bandages and examine it" he said.

My leg still hurt slightly, but I did as I was told. He took off the thing wrapped around my leg. It was mostly healed. "One more day should do it" he said, and put new bandages on it. "So. You are Jasper's sister?" he said casually. I nodded, and then my slight smile faded. "And you KNEW" I said angrily. "You knew all along, and you made me wait to find out! That was so MEAN!" I said in a high pitched tone. He wore an bemused look. "Patience is a virtue. One you need to have" he said.

"Thanks for teaching me" I mumbled. He was right. Patience was a virtue. He nodded. "Now I expect your brother would like to speak to you, as would Emmett" he informed me. He helped me up, and I walked slowly down the stairs with him. Jasper was at my side immediately. He pulled me over to the couch, and had me sit down next to Emmett. Emmett did not look happy. He looked up at me. "You lied to me. You lied straight to my face" he said. "Sorry" I mumbled. How did he KNOW I lied to him. "I told him you lied to him. I read minds" Edward said. "Sorry isn't enough" Emmett looked mad.

I looked into his hazel eyes. "Please…please don't be mad. I'm really, really sorry. I promise it'll never happen again" I said, my eyes pleading. "Fine" he said. Jasper walked out of the room, Edward trailed after him. I made to follow. "No" Emmett said, pushing me back down onto the couch. He handed me a game controller and said "You cant go with them….." What were they going to do!??? "Why not? What could they possibly be going to do that could be-" he cut me off. "Just shut up and play smash bros with me" he said, and turned on the game. I sighed. When in Rome……play video games with the big guy who could kill you if you said no.

-------------------------------

So what do ya think? What's gonna happen next?? Any speculation? I know what I'm planning, and I bet some of you can guess!! And NO, she is NOT really thinking Emmett would kill her…its kinda a joke……


	9. But Edward! She's a freaking were!

Hey all! You're kinda lucky, and sorta not. See, I'm at my grandparents house, and thats the only place I can concentrate to write. I'm updating this early, in the morning, because I am going home tonight. You are "lucky" as I said, because I am adding all chapters I have typed. So instead of chapter 8, and then waiting one day, you're going to get chapter 9 right after. And possibly a chapter ten, all in one day if I feel like it! However, I dont know how much I will be updating while at my house, so you might not get anymore for a week or two, until I come back over here. Anyways, as to answer you question emma. Cigerettes: fire: burns vampires. Understood? I mean, she didn't get a HUGE burn but I'm pretty sure it would be possible. And Carlisle isn't going to be that mad.....at Jasper. Nope. Just read, you'll see soon enough.

------------

Chapter 8: But Edward! She's a freaking were!

Jasper's POV:

Edward and I were going to get Nici's things, and Carlisle was going to adopt her. We knew that about 3 days ago, when Alice had a vision. But Nici had no idea. And no one else had any idea that I had some……..words….for Roxie, about how she was treating my sister. Edward glanced at me, and said under his breath "It better not be anything BUT words" I didn't reply. It wasn't like I was going to hurt the woman!

We pulled up to the orphanage, and got out. "Carlisle" A woman said coldly. "Hello Roxie, I do believe you know why we are here" Carlisle replied. She glared. "Where is Nicolette, she needs to be making dinner." This woman's words infuriated me. Why should Nici have to make dinner? That was Roxie's job after all. "Roxie, you know very well, that I am here with Jasper and Edward to gather Nicolette's items, and fill out the correct paper work to adopt her. " he said. Roxie glared. "She is not ready for adoption, her attitude-" I was at her side, in her face immediately. She was a freaking were! Or at least, Half were. I glared at her. I could rip her throat out RIGHT NOW. "Jasper, no!" Edward shouted. He was behind me, restraining me now. "But Edward, this freaking were has been abusing my sister!" I growled. He pulled me back. Carlisle, did not look happy. "Jasper, control yourself"

Roxie looked afraid. She should be. I glared at her. "Fine. She's yours, but you have to fill out the paperwork" she said darkly. "Of course" he said, and we all followed her into the large house type building. "Lila!" Roxie shouted. A girl appeared. "Show these to where Nici's and your room is, they're here to get her things" she said. "What!? You mean she's getting adopted!? But she-" "Lila!" Roxie snapped. Lila looked pissed off. "Whatever, I get my own room again" she muttered, and led Edward and myself up a flight of stairs.

"This is our room." she muttered, pushing a door open. "This is HER dresser, don't touch MY stuff" she said. I rolled my eyes, and started putting all of Nici's things in her duffel bag. "What is this?" I heard Edward ask. I felt annoyance and anger rise inside of Lila. "That's Nici's too. She plays the cello. Just hurry up and get her stuff and go!" she said. I finished packing her things, then grabbed her back pack as well. Edward got the cello in its case. Carlisle was in the living room, filling out some papers. Now, I would have MY chance to talk to this Roxie woman. I quickly put Nici's things in the car, and walked into Roxie's Office, closed the door, then locked it. She looked up.

She leapt at me, and punched me in the face. She tried for another hit, but I held her at arms length, by the throat. She choked a little. "If you EVER bother my sister again, I'll kill you" I said glaring. I then broke her arm. I saw something on her desk,…….that was….that was a very old picture of Nici and myself. I pocketed it and left the office. Carlisle walked past me, and said quietly "We'll talk about what you just did on the way home" he said, and walked into Roxie's office. Edward had told him "Thanks SO much Ed" I thought. Edward appeared next to me. "Sorry about that…." he muttered.

About 10 minutes later, Carlisle exited the office. He had some papers in his hand. "Its taken care of" he said. I walked out of the house to the car. Edward and Carlisle followed. I sat in the front, with Carlisle, Edward in the back with Nici's things. "Jasper, you should not have broken her arm" Carlisle said, only glancing at me. He was driving at the speed limit, why? "She deserved it" I muttered. Carlisle stopped the car. I had been sitting, looking at my lap. He lifted my head with a hand, and looked into my eyes. "Jasper. It does NOT matter if she "deserved it"! You should not have lost control and done that!" he was now angry. "Sorry" I mumbled. He started driving again, and sighed. "don't let me catch you doing that EVER again, for any reason" he said. I nodded. "Yes Carlisle" I mumbled.

Nici's POV:I was beating Emmett at smash bros so he put in a different game. I was beating him at this too. He looked furious. I smirked. He punched my shoulder playfully. I punched him back.

3 minutes later we were wrestling. He had me pinned to the ground, and was laughing. I blew air into his face, he was slightly startled. I used the few seconds I had, to pin him to the ground. He rolled back on top of me, and we smashed into something. "UH-OH!" he said, as he helped me up. We looked around the room. The game system was smashed, and the coffee table was dented. A pillow had been ripped apart, and their were feathers EVERYWHERE. "Oh Crap. Esme is going to be furious." He said. I heard something like tipping. We both turned around. "Um…funny story Carlisle" Emmett said, grinning. "I don't find anything that destroys the living room is funny" he said, his tone hard. Jasper and Edward entered, Edward carrying……my cello??? And Jasper had…my duffel bag and my back pack???! Why???? Carlisle sighed. "What happened?" he asked. "She started it!" Emmett said, pointing at me. I turned to stare at him incredulously. "YOU PUNCHED ME!!!" I stated glaring. "Yeah but you didn't HAVE to punch me back!" "Oh yeah, whatever Emmett!" I was now irritated. "I don't care WHO started it. Clean it up, before Esme gets home please" he said.

"Yeah, ok" Emmett said. Carlisle walked out of the room, And I walked towards Jasper and Edward. "Why do you two have my stuff?" I questioned. "it's a secret, we'll tell you later" Edward said. Alice walked into the room, took my stuff from Edward and Jasper, and left the room again.

-----------------------------------------

So you see, Carlisle is mad at Emmett and Nici sort of, not Jasper. REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!


	10. No cello, & first time in a long time

Um, not really much for me to say. This chapter is kinda happy, kinda sad. ENJOY!!

----------------

Chapter 9: No cello and first time in a long time.

Nici's POV continued:

Esme got back from her shopping trip, I heard the car door. Emmett shuddered. I heard quiet talking. After a while, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. "Emmett, go to your room, we'll talk about it later" Esme said. I was going to go with Emmett, to hang out or something, but as I tried to follow, Carlisle grabbed my wrist softly, and stopped me. "Sit down please Nicolette" he said.

I sat down and he released my wrist. He and Esme sat on the coffee table, and looked at me. Was I going to be in trouble for the coffee table too? What were they going to do?? I decided maybe I could just go back to the orphanage. "I'm really late, I need to get back" I said, quietly, not looking at them

"That's what we need to talk about" Esme said. "Huh?" I was now confused. I looked up. "Nici, we want you to be a part of our family. We've adopted you. You don't have to go back. That is why Edward and Jasper had your things earlier" Carlisle said. "What?" I asked, dazed and confused. Esme smiled warmly. "You're staying here now" she said. This was……it was good…..but it could end up bad….

Alice appeared. "Can I please, please, PLEASE show her now PLEASE Carlisle!?" She seemed to be begging Carlisle. He nodded. Alice grabbed my hand and took off. We went upstairs fast, and then stopped in front of a door. She put her hands over my eyes, and opened the door. "Alice, what's going on, this ain't a game of guess who, cut it o-" she removed her hands from my eyes. "This is your new room Nici" She said gleaming. "Esme and I started working on it as soon as I had the vision that you'd be staying here!'

I looked around the room. The wall and ceiling were a dark midnight blue color, with golden trim. There was a silver, sparkling moon painted on the ceiling, with dozens of tiny stars around it. There was a black couch against on wall, and a desk with a lamp against the other. There was a chair next to the desk.

"And this is my FAVORITE part" Alice chirped, as she led me to what I could only prey WASN'T my closet. But it was. She opened it. It had my things in it. I smiled, my things, and nothing else.

Alice saw the happy look on my face. "But it gets better!" she said. Oh no. Please no, please no. "Its kinda empty, you don't have much, so we're going shopping! I would have already filled it, but Jasper asked me not to for some reason. Anyways, we'll go this weekend!" She smiled and skipped out of the room. I sat down on the couch, and pulled my Cello towards me. I needed to play it, and calm my nerves. I got it out of its case, when there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I said simply, as the cello sat in my lap.

It was Carlisle. He seemed…satisfied with my reaction to the news. He sat down next to me, and took my cello from my hands. His face was now grim. "Nicolette, there are a few rules, you understand?" he said. I nodded, and he looked relieved. "Humans are off limits, we hunt every few days, or when ever is necessary. You are vegetarian I take it?" he said. "Yes" I said quietly. It was kind of a joke…… but I understood what he meant. "And, also. We respect each others property. Such as books, CD's, Coffee tables" he said, the last one was kind of a hint.

I looked away. "I'm really sorry about that. It was my fault, I shouldn't have hit him back" I apologized. "I am glad you realize that" he said. "However, you are still in trouble" he said without any trace of a smile. "I-I understand" I mumbled. He nodded. "No cello, one week. Put it away, I'm taking it" he said, calmly. I put my cello in its case sadly, and handed it over to Carlisle. He smiled. "Do your home-work and stay out of trouble" he said, and left the room.

My cello was gone for a week. That sucked. I sighed, and moved towards the desk, to get my back pack and do homework. As I sat down at the desk, I noticed something. My picture was in a frame. My old picture of me and jasper. I smiled, for one of the first times, in a long time.

-------------

Awwww. Kinda happy chapter! What'cha think? Too happy? Not happy enough to be classified as happy? TELL ME!! REVIEW!! CRITICIZE!!! ITS ALL WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!!!!


	11. Good Gods that evil genious

_OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!! Wow…I sounded like a preppy cheerleader right there…anyways….I am sorry for those of you who liked the other "chapter ten" but I had already had this typed up before that one. Lemee Explain, please. Ok, so this story was going great, I've been writing it at my grandparents house, right? Yeah, but then, I had to go home, and like I said, I really had no idea when I'd be back here………. So I left, and its been what? A month or 3 weeks now? Well the chapter ten I wrote At my house SUCKS, this is what I had planned out and this is whats going to be there in the place of "all I get are thorns" Cus I have plans…important plans…..BWAHAHAHAHA_

_-------------------------_

_Chapter 10: Good gods, that's total evil genius!_

_It was Friday morning. I got ready for school, and walked down stairs, where Emmett was waiting. He grinned. "So how much trouble are you in for the coffee table?" he asked casually. "He took my cello for a week" I replied sadly. "That's not so bad. I'm grounded for a month" He said. "Sorry about that" I mumbled. He ruffled my hair. "Its fine, it was my fault. So are we cool?" he asked. _

_I looked up at him. "If you never touch my hair again" I answered. "No promises kiddo" he said. "And don't call me kiddo. I'm older than you" he rolled his eyes. "Sure thing…….kiddo" he said. I was about to tackle him when Alice walked in. "If you do that he'll break the big screen, and Carlisle will go ballistic" she warned. I sighed. "fine then" I muttered._

_We went outside, I was riding with Emmett and Rosalie, to my great displease. And apparently it was against what Rosalie wanted too. She glared at me. "I hate you" she said. "Like I care?" I stated. She glared at me, and I glared at her. "Ladies" Emmett said. I looked away from Rose, as we drove off. Emmett parked, and I got out, by jumping. _

_I landed, and walked off to class. I started working on the assignment. We turned in our homework. I worked quietly. Next was Chem. class, nothing happened that was exiting in there. Home economics was a whole other story though. I had sat down next to my partner. Apparently we were all baking cookies today. And then we were going to eat them. UHG. Human food. _

_We got started, and I heard whispering. I turn around, and an egg hit me in the face, and broke. My face was covered in yellow goo. "Oh GROOS" I said, as I wiped it off. I saw the people who had done it. The same people that had jumped me. Fine, they wanted a food fight, they're get one. I chucked an egg at the tallest. He picked up a bottle of vanilla extract, and opened it, he flung some towards me, but I ducked. It hit the girl behind me. I smirked. The girl threw something at my partner, and then it was all a blur, food was going everywhere._

_------------------------_

_I was in the principal's office. Of course the blame was completely on me. The principal looked mad. "I've called your father, he'll be here shortly" and by my father he meant Carlisle. Carlisle came in after a while, he looked upset. I was SO toast. "What happened?" he asked me. _

"_Well, Miss Nicolette her start-" Carlisle cut him off, and looked at him. "I was asking her. She was there, please wait for her to answer" Then he turned his attention back to me. "Ross or one of his friends threw an egg at me." I said. "It doesn't sound like she started it" Carlisle said. 'That is not what the teacher has told m-" Now It was MY turn to cut him off. "Of course she didn't tell you that. Its called family. She's Ross's aunt. DUH!" I was angry. _

_The principal sighed. "Here's what I'm going to do. You, are suspended, for two days." I was about to shout but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you" he said. "Nici, go get your back pack" he said. _

_I went and got my bag, and followed Carlisle to the car, quietly. I was a complete mess. He started the engine, and took off. He glanced at me. "What do you have to say for yourself Nicolette?" he asked. "I am sorry about what happened. Its kind of my fault, I threw one at him after he threw it at me" I mumbled. He sighed. "I understand you wanted to get back at him, but you should not have done what you did. What are we going to do with you Nici?" he said. _

_I didn't know. His cell phone buzzed, he looked at it, sighed, and handed it to me. I looked at it. A text. From Alice. It said, "Hey Nici, sorry to hear ur suspended, but Ross isn't going to get off Scott free. Em has something planned." I smirked. "Cool, he's got it coming to him. Y cant he just be polite for a change?" texted back. "That's enough Nici" Carlisle said. "g2g by" I texted, and gave it back to Carlisle. _

_We pulled into the drive way at the house. I got out of the car. My hair was a mess. Sticky and gross. "Go bathe please Nicolette, then get dressed and come down stairs. Esme would like to talk to you" I did as I was told. I bathed quickly, and dressed. I was now wearing a pair of Bell bottoms and a tank top. My hair was wet, but drying. I walked down stairs….where was Carlisle? He probably went back to work. I sat down on the couch to await the wrath of Esme. She walked in, and didn't seem too happy. She sat down next to me, and I turned to face her. _

"_Nici" she said calmly. I waited. "First…my coffee table. WHY?" "It was an accident…I'm really sorry Esme" I mumbled. She sighed, and then, did something I did not expect. She pulled me into a hug. She pushed me away, and looked at me now. I was so confused. "Its ok that you threw an egg at the kid, but it started a food fight, and that was wrong. Next time go egg his house, in the middle of the night. it's a lot easier, and you wont be able to be blamed for it." "good god that's total evil genius!" I said. _

_--------------_

_Ok, SO I hope you guys liked this better than the previous chapter ten, and if not, I am sorry, but this story is going a certain way, and this part has to happen to get later on to happen, got it? Good. Did Yall like the way I put that slightly evil twist on Esme in the end?_


	12. The volturi are REALLY starting to

Hey guys. sorry this chapter is so short. I was being rushed while writing it. But the old saying is somthing like "quality, is more important than quanity" right? So sorry its short, but I think its pretty good. Please enjoy, and reveiw poeple!

----------------------------------

Chapter 11:The Voltori are REALLY starting to piss me off.

It was now 10:00am, and the first day I was suspended, a Thursday. Everyone had already left for school, Carlisle was at work, and the only people in the house were Esme and I. I was bored stiff, there was nothing to do here. "Oh sigh, what AM I to do this afternoon, until Emmett gets home?" I said in a fake dramatic voice. I walked outside, where Esme was. She was working in her garden. "Can I go hunting please?" I asked politely. "Of course dear, " Esme replied. "cool. Bye!" I said, and took off into the woods. Ok, so I wasn't ONLY going to be hunting. But she hadn't ASKED me, had she? So I hadn't been lying to her. That much….

I hunted for a while, I was very close to Werewolf territory now. I sat down after draining a few deer, and started making some of the plants grow taller, wider, and just……bigger in general. That was my gift, I helped plants grow. If I wished it, I could have a tree, strangle someone. After a while, I decided to be bold. I stood, and walked to the edge of the border between Vampires and Werewolves. I saw one, coming towards me. The big one, with the long black hair, walked up to the border, in human form. "what in the hell do you want, leech?!" he snarled. I smiled. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for throwing me into this part of the land, I'm grateful actually" I said. His eyes widened, and he said "Really?!" "Hell NO! I mean, Yeah, I met up with my older brother, who apparently isn't dead, but you CHUCKED ME, and tore my leg to hell. Of course I don't want to thank you!"

Jacob, the werewolf, snarled. I rolled my eyes, and stepped over the border. "Bring it you over grown toy poodle, you don't even scare me" I hissed. He morphed quickly, and jumped straight at me. I dodged quickly, and sighed, saying "Look, Jakey, baby, I'm faster than the speed of light, do you REALLY think you can cat-" I was speaking, and suddenly tackled to the ground, something tearing at my leg. I kicked out with the other, and sent the wolf sprawling. He snarled, and came tearing back at me. Before he could get me, something threw him backwards. I was lifted into the air by the scruff of my neck. And I was staring into cold evil cruel eyes. The eyes of the man who had turned me, the man who had forced me to drink human blood on more than one occasion. Aro, of the Voltori, in Italy. He walked until we got to a car. I was shoved into the back, Aro got in the front, and the car took off.

---------------------

The next chapter will Have either Emmett's POV or Edward's…Review please!


	13. And thats when it happened

Ok, guys. In this chapter, I'll be introducing a newer character, later on. I'm not going to explain who he is, because he'll do that himself, later. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this story.

----------------------------

Chapter 12:

Jasper's POV :

I wondered what Nici was up to about now. It was lunch, I decided to call her on my cell phone.

Nici's POV:

MY cell began to ring, I was in the car still. I answered quickly, before Aro could notice. "Hello?" I whispered.

Jasper's POV:

Why was she whispering? Had Esme old her to be quite or something? I doubted it. "Why are you whispering Nici? What's wrong?" I could feel her fear. "Jasper, I'm in a car, my maker....has me. He won't let me go." She said very quietly. "What!? Who is your maker!? What is going on Nici!" I said, a little to loudly. Some people were staring at me. I ignored it. "His name is Aro Vol-" she sad, and then the line went dead. I glanced up at Edward, who said coldly "The Volturi" He quickly pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Carlisle's number.

Dawson's POV:

I had listened, I knew what was going to happen. The Volturi had been planning to Capture Nicolette. My angel. My beautiful angelic goddess, sent down from the heavens. I had imprinted on her, and loved her very much. But the way she was shoved around the country, it was hard to keep track of her. She knew I loved her. She knew it easily. I was Dawson Evenson, son of Esme Evenson, and Charles Evenson. I was a werewolf, and in love with a Vampire. This planet really was going to the dogs. My mother had thought that I'd died, and committed suicide. And now I was alone, by myself in this world, except for the love of Nicolette, who I rarely saw.

I walked down the streets of Italy, and quickly into my small apartment. I had gotten some groceries, which I was now putting away. If everything went according the to plan of the Volturi, Nicolette would be in Italy by tomorrow morning. And if everything went according to MY plans, she'd be on her way to London, England with me, by noon. Those idiotic Vampires would have no idea I was coming, but I would come. I would rescue the woman I loved so dearly.

Nici's POV:

Aro had taken my phone, and broken it. He had tied my mouth shut with a handkerchief, and tied my hands behind my back, with chains. I couldn't break free. I couldn't get away. If Aro had his way, I'd probably be drinking human blood by tomorrow evening. Why couldn't I just have some peace?

-----------------------------

About 9 hours later, I was shoved in the back by Jane, who had traveled with Aro to ensure my obedience. A sharp pain ran through me. I hated Jane, just like I hated Aro. I wasn't moving. 3 rapid jabs in my back sent jolts of pain through my body and I moved quickly, in front of Jane, but following Aro. There was a car waiting for us. I was shoved in. My head smacked the roof of the car as I got in. It didn't hurt, but it bent the car. More pain. I keeled over onto the soft interior of the back seat, wincing in pain. The car drove off.

Alice's POV:

I saw Nici arriving at Volterra We were all back at the house now, Jasper, me, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. I looked up. "Guys, I know where she is" I said. "Volterra" Edward said, just as I was saying it. "I'm going after her" Jasper said, calmly. "I'm coming too" Emmett said. "I'm in" Edward and I said at once.

Rosalie looked pissed off. "Why are you all risking your lives for some ridiculous, rude, annoying kid?!" she scoffed. "She's unimportant!" Anger flickered through Jasper's eyes. "I am not asking anyone to come with me Rosalie, however, Nicolette is MY little sister, I will NOT let anything happen to her" he snarled. He was quick to walk out the front door after that. He slammed it shut…….or…more like ripped it off its hinges. He was furious, and that was known by everyone in the room. We could feel his anger radiating from the place he had stood. Esme was out the door and after him immediately. "That was uncalled for Rosalie" Carlisle said, his tone calm. Poor Jasper…he must be feeling awful about his little sister. But she'd be fine. I would make sure of it.

And that's when it happened. Nicolette's future went blank.

-------------------------

BUM BUM BUMMMM!!!!! Cliff hangar! Sorry folks, that's all for now. But I'll be at my grandparents till Wednesday, and tomorrow its just me and my grand-dad…I should have ENOUGH peace to write more of the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Its what keeps me going!


	14. She's a nuicance anyways!

So have you figured out who Dawson is yet? Hehehehehehe And OMG!!! Thank you EVRYONE WHO READ AND REVEIWS ON MY STORY!! I sit here reading your reviews and I'm just laughing my head off, not because you're reviews are funny, but because I'm happy! Thanks so much EVERYONE!!!!! O

--------------------------

Chapter 13: She's a nuisance anyways!

Dawson's POV:

I watched them arrive. Yes. My beautiful Nicolette was with Jane and Aro. I saw Jane jab Nici in the back with her hand, and watched as Nici fell to her knees, and screamed. Aro kicked her. She was forced back to her feet. And then into the large mansion that the Volturi lived in. I turned and started walking down the street.

I had a plan, one I would put into action in a few days….the plan was to wait, and then, when they decided to take her out in public, which after her incessant begging, they would, to save her. To save my beautiful Nici. I smiled solemnly as I walked into my apartment, sat down with a book, and waited. My love would be in my grasp soon enough. We'd be together is London………..And we'd never be apart again.

Jasper's POV:I heard Alice and Edward talking, they were in Edward's room. "Why can't I see her future!?? Where did it GO!?" Alice was asking loudly, in an upset tone. "There are……2 reasons her future might go blank…" Edward started to say. "that we KNOW of!" Alice said exasperatedly. "Yes, that we KNOW of Alice. One, Nicolette has no future, she's dead…." Alice groaned. "That's IMP-" Edward cut her off. "Or there is a werewolf near her or entangled in her future. The first option is more likely, but we have to hope for the best" Edward was saying. I burst into the room, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell me her future went blank!???" I asked loudly. "Calm down Jasper…its most likely that-" Edward started. I cut him off. "That she's dead" I said, as I fell onto the couch, my face in my hands. Alice sat down next to me and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I sighed. "Its not fair…I-I..I just got her BACK and now she's gone! Why would the Volturi take her?!" "Her gift, Jasper. She can control plants, the Volturi probably wanted her gift. I say we let them have her, she's a nuisance anyways!" Rosalie said as she entered the room.

Alice growled. "You know what, Rosalie Bitch-Face Hale, if you don't have anything NICE to say, just go the hell away!" Alice said. "or else" Alice added. "Or else what? The little pixie might try an hurt me?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"No, or else Emmett's going to make you go away" Alice said. With those words, Emmett appeared, and put his hands on Rosalie's waist. "I think we should let them be" he said, lifting her up, and walking away with her. We could all hear her struggling and screaming. Carlisle appeared. "We're going to get her back Jasper" he said, staring at me.

"We need to get to the airport by 2:00pm" Edward said. So I walked out of the room, to the room Alice and I shared, with Alice clinging to my arm. We packed, and then waited. Emmett appeared in the den with Rosalie looking mad walking with him, and a couple of bags. Edward finished packing, and met us in the room. Esme and Carlisle came in. "We are all packed, I am to assume?" Carlisle asked. We all nodded, while Rosalie just sat there grumbling about how she hated Nici and how Nici was killing this family and putting them in danger. Alice glared at her. We all headed to Carlisle's car, and Edward's car.

Rosalie rose with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in Carlisle's car, while Edward, Alice and myself took Edward's car. We all drove off to the air port.

--------

We were now boarding our flight. I sat next to Alice and Esme. Carlisle sat alone, and Edward sat by Emmett and Rosalie.

Nici's POV:

I was immediately pushed into the dungeon/tower place in the mansion. I was shoved into a corner. I sat on the floor, and waited. They couldn't keep me in here forever…………could they?

---------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are the best! I know Nici's part was short, but deal with it, please. Oh, and by the by, you know the place where the Volturi live? Yeah, what's it called and how do you spell it?


	15. What in the bloody hell is going on!

Thanks guys, now I know how to spell Volterra. The story is going to get ALLOT better .

-------------------------

Chapter 14: WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!

ALICE'S POV:

After a long plane ride, we finally Arrived in Italy. We got off the plane, and then booked our hotel. We needed time to calm down and a plan, before we went to get Nici. "It's not like we can just storm Volterra, take back Nici and leave" Edward said, voicing my thoughts. "She's probably already dead" Rosalie spat. "Wait.." Emmett said, his tone confused, "Why CAN'T we just storm Volterra and take back Nici??" he asked. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. I sighed, as I looked over at the clock which read 1:00am. It was going to be a looonnngggg night.

-------------

It was morning. Rosalie and I had argued allot last night. I sighed. We hadn't come up with a plan yet. We were going to wait another day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------2 days later--------------------------------------------------------

(AN: Yes, a 2 day time skip. Get over it)

Jasper: It had been two days. Today was the day that we were going to get Nicolette back. We were headed for Volterra.

Dawson's POV:

I couldn't wait any longer. My love was probably being forced to drink human blood, and having to submit to all sorts of torture. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my trench coat, and walked out the front door, towards Volterra. I saw the building. It was as big as ever. I climbed the gates of Volterra, and then pushed the front doors open, walking straight in. No one was in the main room, so I continued walking. This was easy so far. Until Jane spotted me, and started walking towards me, knowing my scent. DAMNIT! Now what?! "RUN!" My mind told me, but my heart had other plans. "Stay! Find Nicolette, save her!" it said. I groaned and ran straight past Jane, up the stairs, and then bumped straight into Aro. This was NOT my lucky day.

He lunged at me as I backed up, but I quickly morphed into my other form, and ran. Gotta find Nici Gotta find Nici Gotta find Nici! I ran up a steep stair case, and knocked down a door, and there she was. My nici. She looked up at me, her eyes a deep dark crimson red. I shuddered. She looked so sad. There was dried blood at the corners of her lips. "Dawson…I..…I…..I'm so sorry" She said quietly, her tone sad. Damn the Volturi for making my baby cry. NOBODY MAKES MY BABY CRY. And that's what she was doing, crying dryly, without teas. I ran to her, and her arms flung around my neck. She was wearing a trench coat.

"Dawson, change back, you can wear my coat, and we can get the hell out of here" she said. She then took off the coat and set it down, and then turned around to face the wall. I morphed back and slipped the coat on. I buttoned it and zipped it, and then she turned around. I was bigger than her, so I lifted her up on my back. She put her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall as I took off.

Alice's POV:

The door of Volterra opened slowly, and we entered. The site that met our eyes was unbelievable. My mouth fell open.

Emmett's POV:

I smirked, wow. Maybe it was true that some werewolves actually HAD balls.

Edward's POV:

I sighed and shook my head, then heard Emmett's thought and slapped him in the back of the head.

Rosalie's POV: Well, that stupid bitch. Ha Nici was going to get herself killed by Marcus. Good for Marcus. Maybe I should cheer him on.

Jasper's POV:

The scene we saw as the door opened shocked me, and I could feel the others were shocked too. Nicolette was trying to fight off Marcus, while some animal/human type thing was fighting Aro. It was then that I decided to make my move. I walked forward and shouted "What in the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!??"

-------------

Yep, another cliff hangar! Jasper doesn't yell often, but when he does…woo-hoo-hooo! Anyways, please tell me what you think guys I love getting reviews, and predictions!

Oh, and also guys. I was thinking about writing another story. Lets say the Cullens are on vacation, but when they come back, there's a new coven in town. A coven of their family members. Carlise's daughter, Alice's skater/punked out sister Jasper's techie twin brother, and so on. How many of you would read it?


	16. Just takin a breather! Authors note

Just takin a breather

Hey all! I love all your reviews! You make me so happy inside!

I really don't get what you mean by what you said Edward&Bella. It's confusing. Nici is a vegetarian because she hates killing people, its that simple. I'm sorry but I cannot "get back to the normal school stuff" because I have thought out Esme's son a very LONG time for this story. He not even really a werewolf, which is something you'll figure out later, I decide to give you a little sneak peak of what I've written, cus I wrote all the way to chapter 19, So here goes, a little piece from chapter 16…….

Dawson's POV:

Well damn. Now I had to tell him. "When I was…..15, I was changed, into a werewolf…" I started. He nodded, telling me to continue. "But, when I was 16, there was a full moon one evening, and I…well….I was at some gathering, my father was holding. There were few people, and I understood what they were talking about. They had found a female werewolf, only a kid, 12 years old. They hadn't gone right out and said the word "werewolf" They were talking about how they'd done experiments on her….how they'd taken the wolf DNA, and somehow turned it into Cat DNA, a mixture of large cats DNA actually. And then, I had tried to get away, it was the full moon after all. I was going to go through the transformation soon. As I was walking out of the house, my father followed me. He asked where I was going, as I opened the front door. I had been looking up at the moon. I changed, right there, on the spot. And my father didn't care that I was his son. He didn't care about anything except the possibility of him, getting more money."

Hahaha. So, do you think that's going to be fun? There's ALLOT more to what he says, but I'm not going to give it ALL to you at once…

So, I hope that answered your Question Edward&Bella. Oh, and also, Bella isn't really in this story that much…….actually, she was only in the first chapter. Because, SHE like Carlisle, is VERY difficult to write as.


	17. THUMP!

--------------------------

Chapter 16: THUMP!

Esme's POV:

I had a son, and he was in pain…..well, he couldn't feel the pain at the moment. He was unconscious. I couldn't believe this. My son, was alive. And he was a werewolf. His scent irritated my senses, but I loved him, more than I hated his smell. If and when he woke up, I would ask him to come live with us. So he could be part of the family. Edward was sitting next to me, Carlisle was in Dawson's room, seeing what he could do to make him well again, Rosalie was shopping, and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice were looking for Nicolette.

Jasper's POV: We walked into the park, I could smell Nici. She was close. I looked around, but couldn't find her. That was when Emmett shouted out "Hey! I found her! She's up in the tree!" then I heard a loud "THUMP!" and saw Emmett fall out of a tree. He was laughing. "she pushed me out of this tree. Isn't that funny?" he asked, laughing. "No, its not, Emmett" I said. I climbed the tree quickly, and found Nici, sitting there, sunglasses on, wearing a grimace. "you're coming back Nici, you have to. I'm not blaming you for what you did, I can't, its not your fault, I know that" I said, pulling her into a hug.

She jumped out of the tree, with me right behind her. Alice and Emmett fell into step behind us, as we walked back to the apartment. When we got there, I told her about Dawson, passing out. Her eyes widened. "WHAT!?? Dawson passed out!?" I watched as she rushed out of site.

Carlisle's POV:

The venom in Dawson's blood was killing him. I had figured out a way to suck it out, and had worked tirelessly to do so. His heart rate was steady again, and his eyes began to open. There was a knock on the door, and then Nicolette burst through the door and was next to the bed immediately. "Dawson, Dawson, Hun, talk to me" she said, as she stood on her knees.

"Nicolette, I think it would be best if you would let him rest for a little while." I said. "But Carlisle I-" I was surprised when Dawson cut her off. "Nici, baby, please go. I don't want you to see me like this…and I'd like to sleep." he said. "I guess….I'll go then. Let me know if you need me" She kissed Dawson's forehead and left. I raised an eyebrow at him, as I dressed the large bite on his leg.

He sat up, wincing. "What it is?" I asked him cautiously. "Nothing…..nothing" he muttered, still wincing. "Really, because it does not seem like nothing, Dawson" I said. "It just hurts ok? Can we change the subject PLEASE?!" he asked, shouting. "Not quite yet, and please stop yelling" I said. "I'm not yelling" He snarled, once again, he was shouting. "Please calm down" I said. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes again. "I apologize for shouting" he said, seeming slightly abashed now. I noticed something on his arm.

I grabbed his arm, he noticed that I had seen. "stop, no don't!" he said, as I looked at the odd marking on his arm. "Is that…a BAR code?" I asked, in a calm manner, even though my mind was going crazy. He had a barcode tattoo??! He winced at how loud I was. "Please, just shut up…no one except Nici knows…" ha begged. "What is going on?" I asked. "You can't tell anyone…please…don't tell…..anyone….especially not….…not…." he never finished. He just trailed off. "Not your mother?" I finished for him. He nodded. "I might tell her, it is her right to know. But you have to tell me what this is all about" I said. He nodded.

Dawson's POV:

Well damn. Now I had to tell him. "When I was…..15, I was changed, into a werewolf…" I started. He nodded, telling me to continue. "But, when I was 16, there was a full moon one evening, and I…well….I was at some gathering, my father was holding. There were few people, and I understood what they were talking about. They had found a female werewolf, only a kid, 12 years old. They hadn't gone right out and siad the word "werewolf" They were talking about how they'd done experiments on her….how they'd taken the wolf DNA, and somehow turned it into Cat DNA, a mixture of large cats DNA actually. And then, I had tried to get away, it was the full moon after all. I was going to go through the transformation soon. As I was walking out of the house, my father followed me. He asked where I was going, as I opened the front door. I had been looking up at the moon. I changed, right there, on the spot. And my father didn't care that I was his son. He didn't care about anything except the possibility of him, getting more money. So he sold me, to his "colleagues" they did…what they did to the little girl…to me. The difference: I lived. She had died, they said it was probably because of her age, her body hadn't been strong enough to live through the experiments. One way the scientists used to identify us, yes US, it had become US, more than one werewolf, had been changed. The way they used to tell us apart, not names, not tags, no, they decided on bar codes.

And then Nici showed up. And she…….she…saved me. She took me away from the life I had started to know. A life in a cage. She helped me find my way back, to who I used to be. Certain things from being a werewolf, stuck. The transforming without a choice, once a month, during the full moon, and the imprinting. Everything else changed, My body temperature became like a humans, 98.6 is my normal temperature, and I can't heal quickly anymore." I winced again. My arm was killing me.

He moved his hands carefully over my arm, and then frowned slightly. "I think this arm is broken…something I didn't notice before…does it hurt when I do this?" Carlisle asked, bending my arm. I winced, but said nothing. "Dawson, please tell me, does it hurt?" he asked again, as he bent my arm. I still said nothing. "Dawson JAMES Evenson, answer me now, does this hurt?" he asked again, his tone was slightly angry now. This time, I couldn't help letting out a whimper. He released my arm, and I fell carefully back onto my bed, careful to not lay on the arm. Had I really just done that? Whimpered like a little puppy, in trouble for misbehaving. I was embarrassed.

"Sit up Dawson, I'm sorry I snapped at you" he said, his tone kind. He helped me sit back up. I winced, he had accidentally grabbed my damaged arm. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut him off. "Its fine, whatever." I said. "Esme and I would like it if you would come back with us, to our home." he said. "I don't know….if I like that idea" I mumbled. "Nicolette will be there…" he added. "You can't guarantee that! I was going to take her to London! Why do you get to automatically decide where she goes? Huh??" I snapped. I sounded like a kid throwing a tantrum. I hated this. Why was I acting like this..?? Had he drugged me??

"Calm down Dawson, there is no need to act like child" Carlisle told me. I flushed red with embarrassment. "I……..I didn't mean to- I…….I'm sorry" I mumbled. He sighed, "Its fine, just calm down, what's with the collar, and tag?" he asked, spotting the Black collar that had the bell on it that was on my dresser. "Its sort of an inside joke, but it also matches my style" I said, grinning. I looked down at what I was wearing, and suddenly realized I was wearing a pair of shorts. I had been wearing pants when I passed out. Carlisle noticed my confusion and said "I needed to see your leg so I could…" he trailed off. "What EXACTLY did you DO!?" I asked, upset. "I had to suck the venom out of your leg" he said, and then said calmly "Calm down, don't act like a child, it was necessary for you to live" He had noticed my mouth, hanging open after he had said he sucked the venom out of my leg. "I must apologize again, I've been very rude in the short time that you have…known me, when I should be thanking you, you're right, I'm acting like a child. I apologize for my behavior" I said, not looking him in the eye. He lifted my chin, so I was looking directly into his hazel eyes. "Its fine Dawson, calm down, you don't need to get so worked up over it. You'll need all the energy you can get, when Your mother and…Nicolette come to speak to you." he released me. " I suggest you take some pain medication, and then sleep for a while" He said.

"Double negative on the medicine bit, but yeah…I probably could do with some sleep" I said. "I am giving you the choice of taking medicine, or not, but I warn you; when Esme- I mean…………..your mother- comes up, she will insist, and it would be best if you do not fight her on it" Carlisle replied, a sight smile on his face. "Ok, well…bye I guess….." I said, hoping her was leaving now. He nodded and left. I laid back down, and closed my eyes, and waited for sleep.


	18. Author's Note Just read it poeple

Hey people. I'm taking a break with this story, as I'm sure you can tell. However, I'm not just going to leave you hanging, with no story to read. I'm reading a fanfiction by MarraBelle. Its called "Worthy of Love" and is FAN-TASTIC. She is working very hard to make this story work, she's writing it for us fans of Carlisle and Esme. Its not a love story, so whoever is interested in Carlisle's character, read it. Theres ALLOT of Carlisle in here. Also, if you read it and have problems with it, say nothing. Allot of anonymous people have been dissing her story lately, and its ridiculous. If they want a story about Carlisle and Esme in love, then they should just shut up and write there own. She's upset and has EVERY right to be so. I'm sure you'll all love the story. I can't put up a link, I've tried. But I will tell you that her UserName is Marrabelle, and the story is called "Worthy of Love" look it up! Hey, check my favorites, its on that list!

-Your slightly irritated writer of Nicolette's story-

-Nicolette Whitlock, AKA Amber


	19. Can't think of a title

-------------------------

Chapter 17:

Dawson's POV continued:

I opened my eyes, and immediately felt like committing suicide. "I don't think hat would be wise, Esme would be very sad" someone said. I jumped off my bed and smashed my arm into the bedpost. I let out a howl of pain. "Oh my god! That freaking hurts!" I said, a long stream of cuss words followed that. I fell back onto my bed again, in pain. My leg hurt to, just from standing on it for a second.

"Damn it. Why do you have to go hurting yourself like that? Now I have to get Carlisle.." I saw the red haired guy from earlier walk out of my room. "NO! Don't get him! What in the hell are you trying to do!?" I thought. He suddenly appeared, in the room again. Carlisle wasn't with him. "Why shouldn't I get Carlisle? Its obvious you need some sort of pain medication" he said. What in the hell? Was he a freaking telepath or something!? "Um, no. I am not a "freaking telepath" I'm a normal telepath" he said, and laughed at the joke.

"Oh, ok whatever" I said. I started thinking about Nicolette, when she's naked. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! Stop!! Stop!! My eyes are burning!" he shouted. I smirked. "Well then stay out of my mind, and you won't have to see it." I said. "Its not that EASY! And you're SHOUTING IT IN YOUR HEAD! You're trying to make me here it. Why would you do that?" He asked, sitting down in a chair, facing me. "To make you stay out of my mind" I said, my tone harsh. "There are so many ways I could embarrass you from being able to read your mind, you know that?" He asked." I don't see you as the type to black mail someone, besides I have nothing you want." I said. "I know. I'm just pointing it out that if you mess with me, I can make your life hell" he smiled warmly.

"Name one thing you could do to-" "I could tell Jasper how you think of his little sister for one thing." he said. "He's the blonde one……….that looks like he's in pain right?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied. "remind me to never piss you off" I muttered. "Can do" he said, and then said "Never piss me off" "Got it" I replied, falling back onto the bed.

"Esme really wants you to come live with us. And Nicolette plans on staying. She was only reunited with her older brother about a month ago, she seems happy where she is" he said. "I don't know if that's such a great idea" I said. "Just give it a try, for your mother's sake. She loves you, and she thought you were dead" Edward told me. "I guess when you put it that way-" he cut me off. "Good, glad to here it. She'll be up in a few minute, Carlisle will be too. Goodbye" he said, and then disappeared.

--------

A few minutes later, my mother, and her husband, Carlisle came into the room. Mom took one look at my face and said "Carlisle…..is he ok, he looks like he's in pain" Carlisle had sat down in a chair next to the bed, mom sitting next to him. He motioned for me to move closer. I sat down near the edge of the bed. "Show me your leg please" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head. Why did he need to see my leg.

"Dawson" he sighed. "please don't make me ask you again, show me your leg. It is NOT a request, but a command. Understand?" he asked. His voice was kind, but had an edge of authority to it. I obeyed, sticking my leg out. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Out?" Carlisle asked, confused. "Asleep" I added. "17 hours, 37 minutes, and 11 seconds" My mother answered. "What is the date?" I asked. "October 11, 2009, 7:00pm" Carlisle replied, as he took the bandages off my leg. He looked concerned for a moment.

I winced. My leg hurt allot. My mom noticed, she DEFINATLY noticed, I knew that because she frowned, and then touched my leg. I winced again. She pulled out a bottle of Motrin, liquid. "Its to stop the pain for a little while…………please take some?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Hmmm….. Was this the time to see how far I could get? To test the limits she had for me?

"I…..I don't like that stuff…..its gross" I said. "But it will make you feel better" she said, softly. "But I don't like it…" I said. Carlisle was redressing the cuts and bites on my leg. "Carlisle, tell him it'll make the pain stop" Esme said. Carlisle finished wrapping the gauze around my leg. "Esme, if he doesn't want to take it, he doesn't have to. Its his choice" Carlisle told her. A smirk came across my face. Carlisle gave me a sharp look, and my smile faded. He was only saying I didn't have to take it because it was true, not because he was on my side. I looked away. "Let me see your arm Dawson" He said. I did as I was told, and held out my arm. He gazed at it for a moment. "What happened. It being broken would not cause such a bruise, and even if it would, I would have seen it yesterday morning. " he said. And then asked "What did you do?" I looked away. "I might have accidentally smashed it into the bedpost when I jumped up this…evening" I said quietly. "what was that? I couldn't hear you" Carlisle said. I knew he could hear me, Vampires had excellent hearing. He wanted me to admit it, not only to him and My mother, but to myself. "I hit it on the bedpost when I woke up, and jumped up" I said, not looking him in the eyes. "that's what I thought you said"

He then pulled out a sling. Oh no. Not a sling. Those things looked so stupid, and they made it so I couldn't move my arm. "You need to wear this until we get back to Forks, You'll have a cast then" he said. A cast? A CAST!?? I hated casts. "Who said I was going with-" I started. He sighed. "Edward already told us about your conversation, you already agreed to come. Please do not lie, and say that you didn't say that, because we heard the conversation, we know. You can't just change your mind because something you don't like is going to happen." my mother cut in. I looked away.

"You can pack for yourself, or I can pack for you, but your things that you want to bring, WILL be packed by 8:00, and you WILL be in the car, on the way to the airport with us, by 8:10" She said, her tone calm, but her face agitated. "So, are YOU going to pack for yourself, or do you want ME to go through all of your things?" she asked. "Ok, ok, I'll pack" I said, I didn't want her going through my stuff. Carlisle held out the sling, which I grudgingly took, and put on. They left the room.

I pulled out my duffel bag. I stopped, set it down, and decided to change my clothing first. I put on a dark purple sleeveless muscle shirt, my black wrist band, a pair of black pants, my sandals, and then my collar. I then threw all my clothing into the duffel bag. I put in my bear…..I had a stuffed bear, so sue me! I added the other few things I had to the bag, including some photos, and then closed the duffel. I put it over my good shoulder and walked down the stairs. The clock read 7:57 I sighed.

Nicolette walked over to me, took my duffel bag and set it down, and then helped me put on my long white trench coat. She then lifted the bag over her shoulder, and grabbed my hand. She lead me out to the car, where Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice were waiting. "The others left on an earlier flight" Alice explained, smiling warmly. She took my bag from Nici, put it in the trunk, and then got in the back seat. Edward followed her, then Nici helped me in, and closed the door. She climbed into the front, and sat between my mom, and Carlisle. We drove off to the airport.

-------------------

We got to the air port, and then boarded our flight back to Seattle. I sighed as the plane took off. I slipped on my large headphones, and turned on my iPod to the song "how you remind me" by Nickelback. "Neva made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as poor man stealin'" I muttered, singing along quietly.


	20. cant think of a title18

Okay. So. Yeah. THANKS EvRYONE FOR THE NICE COMMENTS!!! YOU'RE THE BEST! Sadly, I have bad news. BAD BAD news. I typed this at my grandparents house, (Along with like.....3-4 previous chapters) anyways, i typed it there, but here, at my house, there is no peace. No calm, no silence. So, the bad news, is that the next chapter I upload, and add, will probably be shorter, and not as high quality, and it'll prolly be a while before I update again. So enjoy this bit of the story...me myself...I need to Re-read what i have.

-----------------------------

Chapter 18:

Nicolette's POV:

I was waiting for Jasper to tell me off for the hunting I did that I did alone. It was the hunting alone that had gotten me captured and taken to Italy. I hunted before we left Italy, so that my eyes wouldn't be red. Why wasn't jasper scolding me or anything? What was going on. Edward, who was seated next to me, and looking straight ahead, turned to face me, and say "He's waiting until you get home, he does not wish to cause a scene." "Oh…thanks for the warning" I murmured. "And he also wants to give you time to think about what you did, and what caused all this." he added. I looked away, I had already been thinking about it.

Esme had said I could go hunting, but she probably wanted to go with me. "She did, she didn't want you going alone" Edward interrupted my thoughts. "I get that Eddie" I said. He touched my shoulder and I winced. The place where I had been bitten several times well in Volterra burned and stung and hurt. I winced again. "Maybe Carlisle should look at that" he said. "NO!" I snapped. "I could tell Jasper, I'm sure he wouldn't b pleased about it" he added thoughtfully. My eyes widened, and I said "Ohhh PLEASE don't tell him Eddie! Can't this just be our little secret? Can't it be??" I begged. "If you stop calling me Eddie" He said. "Okay, okay, okay, I get it! I won't make fun of your name anymore" I said. He nodded and went back to the book he had been reading.

I watched Dawson for a while. I loved him so much………and he loved me. I couldn't wait for him to fully heal. Then we could get back to the normal order of things……………………….. Edward turned back to me and said "Please, don't think so loud. I've already seen images of YOU naked I don't need to see your-" Jasper had heard, he had been walking past. There was an empty seat next to Edward which he took. "What do you mean you've seen her NAKED?!" he snarled, but quietly, so it was only perceivable to Vampire ears. "Dawson really does love her….in many ways" Edward said. My eyes widened. Why couldn't Edward just keep his fat mouth shut. Then something unexpected happened. Jasper smacked him in the back of the head, saying "Of course he does, he's imprinted on her! Stay out of their heads and you won't have to see it" and then he walked off. I couldn't help laughing.

Dawson's POV:

I sat next to my mother. This flight was long, I was tired. I shook my head. No. I was NOT going to sleep. She could tell I was tired. "Dawson, you should go to sleep." se said. "I don't sleep on planes." I said with a yawn. "Why not?" she asked. "Because if the plane crashes while I'm asleep, I'll never wake up. I'll be dead." I snapped. "I wouldn't let that happen" she said. "I'm not even tired" I said. She put her hand to my cheek, and lifted my chin slowly, and looked into my eyes. "I can tell that you are tired. So please Dawson, do me a favor, GO TO SLEEP." she released my chin. I leaned back, into the seat I was sitting in. I closed my eyes, and fell into sleep.

--------

When I awoke from my sleep, my head was leaning against my mother's shoulder. And I had been drooling. I pulled away quickly. "Oh my god…….I'm sorry" I mumbled, wiping my mouth with my hand. I turned and looked out the window, embarrassed. She rested her hand on my shoulder. "Its fine, calm down, I'm not upset." She said soothingly. And then she realized I was embarrassed. "Oh Dawson…….don't be like that. Don't be embarrassed…………Its okay, no one even saw" she told me, even though I wasn't looking at her.

Rosalie was smirking. Oh my god she'd seen. I flushed red with embarrassment, and turned away quickly. I could tell she was laughing at me. I gazed out the window, we'd be landing soon. I sighed as the intercom came on saying "Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We'll be landing in Seattle in a few moments. Please make sure your baggage is secure" We did so.

The plane landed and we started to get off. I followed Edward, Nici, and Alice to the car they were driving. Alice put my bag in the trunk and helped me into the car. We drove off. I wasn't in a very good mood right now, and every step I took hurt me.

------------------------------------------

Ok, that's all for this chapter,


	21. How can i cry real tears?

Just a heads up guys, if the chapter is called "Can't think of a title" you can feel free to help me out. Go for it.

-----------

Chapter 19:How can I cry real TEARS?

Nicolette's POV:

I helped Dawson into the house, gently. Esme was immediately at our side. "I've got him, Nici" she said. I nodded and backed off. "Nicolette" I heard someone say. I turned around. It was Jasper. "We need to talk." He said. I nodded, quietly. I knew I was in for a lecture. I walked towards the staircase. "I'll be up in a few minutes" he said. I walked into my room and sat down on my couch. I thought for a while. I stood up, and waited in the middle of my room, my legs spread out slightly, my hands behind my back, looking down.

Jasper walked into my room. "Sit down" he said. I sat down on my couch, and chanced a glance at him. His gaze was still. I could feel his slight anger. I looked down. I waited for him to start. And then he did.

"Nicolette, what WERE you thinking?!" he asked me. I winced. "I…I…." I bit my lip. His gaze was strong.

He was waiting for an answer. "I wasn't" I whispered quietly.

"What was that?" he said.

"I said…I wasn't thinking" I said loud enough for him to here. He sighed.

"Why not? Hadn't you already gotten in enough trouble?" he asked me.

"I don't have a reason for why I did it. I don't have an excuse. It was completely idiotic. I guess I just felt like having fun….being free, to do what I wanted to. But…that's no excuse. I am sorry for what I did. I don't understand why you came after me though. Can you explain that to me, Jasper? Can you tell me why you came after me? It isn't like I'm important. Al I am to anyone in this….family…..is a nuisance. So…why bother?" I asked

He bent down to my level, and put his hands on my shoulders. 'Why would you say that? Why would you even THINK that? Nicolette, you are NOT a nuisance. You're just a little….wild, at times." His soft, loving gaze cut into me deeply. And….somehow….I was…..crying? Tears? How was this possible? "jasper…I'm…I'm…crying" I said. No this wasn't possible. It had only happened once before, a few months after I had been turned. I had cried real tears. Aro had seen, and made me sit in a tub of snow, until it all melted. He said that there was a small chance that I had become only part Vampire. And that it could happen again. That my blood could heat up, and my heart could beat again. And that it better not, or he'd kill me. Permanently.

------------

Guess what guys? THAT'S THE END!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm ending the story, RIGHT there! I know it was a short ending, but hell, it gives me a reason (and a PLOT LINE) for writing a sequel! If anyone has questions, ask them I'll do my best to answer. Hahahaha. You're probably all very angry with me, aren't you?


End file.
